The Thin Line between love and hate
by crimsonslytherin
Summary: Thrown back into the past to save the future, Ginny must stop Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

The Thin Line between Love and Hate

Prologue

The world span around her, blinding light flashed and then she hit the ground, hard. She lay where she was, regaining her breath before opening her eyes and looked around. It was almost pitch black, but by now she was used to this level of light. Her right hand brushed against a smooth object and her fingers instinctively curled around it. Her wand.

Frowning slightly, she rolled on her side and pushed herself up into a kneeling position. The memories of the last few hours flooded back to her and she fell forwards and retched. Nothing came out; she hadn't eaten for days. She lay back down again, pressing her face to the cold floor, dry sobs wracking her thin body.

Why did he have to do it? Why did he have to have that 'save the world' compulsion? Why couldn't he have just let her die? She remembered the last moments of his life, how he had turned back, tried to save her, letting the others going ahead. He had slipped an arm around her waist and dragged her down a side corridor, slipped the ring over her finger, told her what had to be done and said that her loved her. 'It's up to you now Ginny, be brave. Help us all.' A tear had slipped down her cheek as she whispered his name 'Harry,' before he had faded before her eyes and she had been hurtled back in time to save the person who had destroyed her life.

**Phew! Just a little teaser of what's to come. You like? If so review! **


	2. A rude awakening

The Thin Line between Love and Hate

Chapter 1 – A rude awakening

Ginny had gone first to the Room of Requirement where she had used her now quite proficient healing abilities and the various potions, creams and salves the room had provided to get herself into a presentable condition. Sighing at the damage, she got to work trying to heal her bruised and battered body. She had found some fresh robes which she changed into and then swiftly vanished the tatters she had previously been wearing. A scourigify charm had had to do for now concerning her hair but by the end of it she hoped she looked better than she had when she had first arrived here. A pain killer potion would have to do until everything was healed. Casting several glamours over herself to ensure that no one would see anything amiss in her appearance, Ginny nodded once, satisfied by her reflection in the mirror and had made her way to Dumbledore's office where, with a fair bit of convincing including a legilimency attempt she had angrily blocked and a pensieve, she had manage to persuade a fifty years younger Dumbledore that she really was from the future and have him sworn to secrecy. Although she never told him exactly why she here, Ginny thought he had probably guessed and was a bit shocked that he didn't seem to care. I mean, she knew that Voldemort was evil and all that, but wasn't Dumbledore the man who believed in giving second chances? Obviously, not in this case.

He had spoken to Professor Dippet for her and with some persuading and what looked like a confunding charm he had agreed to her joining the school. Which was why, half an hour later, she was standing in an anti-chamber adjoining the great hall listening to the chatter of hundreds of students wondering why their dinners were being delayed. Suddenly, silence fell and the door she was standing behind swung open. Professor Dippet was standing with a scruffy hat next to a rickety three legged stool on the platform at the front of the hall. He called out the name she had agreed with Dumbledore previously. She still wanted to be called Ginny but, obviously, Weasley was a well-known name they had had to change her surname. 'Ginevra McKinnon.' Hushed whispers began as she walked calmly up to him and sat on the stool whilst the hat was lowered onto her head.

'Aha, so we've already met….in the future.'

'Yes we have. Now shut up you silly hat, and don't even think of telling anyone.'

'I wasn't going to. But the important question is what house shall I put you? You have a lot of loyalty to your friends but somehow I don't think Hufflepuff is the place to put you. You may be quite bright but I don't think Ravenclaw is right either. You have a lot of courage and bravery but I think your mission is just a little too underhand for you to be put in Gryffindor.'

'Don't even think about it-'

'SLYTHERIN!' The last word was screamed out to the hall. Ginny snatched the hat off her head and head and handed it back to Dippet before heading over to the table amass with students with green emblems on their cloaks. She couldn't believe the hat had put her here! No Weasley had ever been anywhere but Gryffindor. But, she mused, trying to reason with herself, at least this way I can keep a better eye on Riddle and the tie colour won't clash with my hair. She sat down next to some girls who looked to be in her year (sixth) and helped herself to some steak and kidney pie. _Harry's favourite._ She thought to herself. Suddenly, Ginny wasn't hungry anymore even though she hadn't eaten in two days. In fact, she felt sick. She felt eyes on her and glanced up to see the three girls sitting opposite her looking at her.

'Can I help you?' she asked.

'We've never had a student join before that hasn't been in first year,' the one with shiny, black hair and brown eyes said.

'Well, last time I checked I wasn't eleven so I guess I'm breaking tradition,' Ginny replied.

The blonde girl sitting next to her laughed. 'Ignore Sophie. I'm so sorry, where are my manners. I'm Evangeline Claire, but most people call me Evie, Eva or Eve, I'm not bothered, that's Sophiana Costella and this,' she said nodding her head towards the girl sitting on her other side, 'is Isolde Black.' Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice but covered it up as a sneeze and took a second look at the girl sitting next to Evie. She was probably some great aunt of Sirius and now she looked hard at her, she could see the resemblance; the well-defined cheek bones and dark eyes. Her skin was very fair and her hair was long and dark brown and she had small rosebud lips on which was a friendly smile. Sophiana looked Spanish with a tanned complexion and dark features. Evie was the exact opposite with blue eyes and blond hair and where Sophiana was cold and distrustful, Eve was open and welcoming.

'She'll come round,' Isolde said. 'She's always like this at first but you'll soon realise she's not completely evil.' Sophiana scowled at Isolde and Isie pulled a face back at her, then their faces both split into wide grins.

Rounding on Ginny, Sophiana demanded, 'What blood status are you?'

'Pure blood. But does it matter?'

'It does if you want to survive in this house. I didn't know McKinnon was a pure blood name.'

'It's Irish,' Ginny invented wildly. Glancing at her red hair, Sophiana nodded and the subject was forgotten.

Ginny found that she rather liked the three girls; they didn't seem as bad as she had assumed the Slytherins would be. Not much seemed to have changed in fifty years at Hogwarts; at least not the topics of conversation. Apparently someone called Jamie Wood was 'totally cute' and Samantha Hopkins was going out with that total loser Dominic Jameson. In fact, they were rather like her friends in her own time. Thinking about them, Ginny's rapidly lightening mood vanished. They were all dead, gone. She would never see them again. She didn't cry. She never cried; Harry used to say it was because she had six older brothers. Harry.

The three girls noticed her change of mood and thankfully didn't comment on it. They probably assumed she was homesick or something like that. _Let them, _Ginny thought. After dinner, they showed her the way to their common room. Ginny winced a little at the thought of becoming a part of Slytherin house but quickly squashed her feelings. The mission was what mattered. The common room wasn't as warm and friendly as Gryffindor's but it was very beautiful with some lovely leather sofas that she just wanted to sink into. The girls led her up to their dorm which was very similar to the one she had shared with the girls in her old house, except for the emerald and silver hangings instead of scarlet and gold.

She went to bed early and fell asleep immediately in the comfortable four poster bed.

The next morning she woke early and, wincing, limped into the bathroom. After taking a shower, she surveyed herself in the mirror and examined the damage. The burn on the front of her thigh now stung quite painfully now that pain-killer potion's effects had gone. Pulling burn cream and bandages out of the bag she had taken from the room of requirement and had filled with the medical supplies she had found there, she redressed her leg. The cuts on her arms and legs had healed but she knew that many of them would scar; they had been left too long without treatment. The gash to her side had a fresh layer of skin over it but it was very delicate so she wrapped a bandage around her abdomen as well. The bruises would fade but she would have to be careful not to change in front of the other girls for a couple of weeks. Her hair was now clean but still hung limply around her thin face. She was far too thin.

Dressed in the school uniform that she had found at the bottom of her bed in the morning, she went back into the bedroom to see the other girls still fast asleep. The school uniform wasn't that different from the one in the future except for the fact the blouse was more fitted and had a rounded collar. She had grimaced when she had wrapped the green tie around her neck.

Spying a trunk under her bed, she pulled it out and opened it. It was labelled on the front as belonging to Ginevra McKinnon so it was definitely hers. Inside it contained all the clothes , books and equipment she would need for the rest of the school year. She secretly admitted to herself that she liked the 1940's style of clothes although she was slightly annoyed that she wouldn't be able to wear trousers or jeans anymore. Transfiguring a splinter of wood into a clip, she pinned her hair up so that it would be less obvious that it was looking awful.

She found her timetable on her bedside table and brightened up considerably when she saw that first lesson was Potions with the Gryffindors. Slughorn was the teacher in this era and he had always liked her. It was also with her old house so she knew that it wouldn't be as bad as being stuck with only the Slytherins.

The other girls eventually woke up. They groaned at seeing she was already dressed and heaved themselves out of their beds to get ready before breakfast finished. It was only Isolde, Sophiana, Evangeline and her in the dorm. _What is it with purebloods? Why do they always have such long names? _The common room was deserted as they went through it, making their way to the great hall. Eva was chattering happily about Hogwarts to her but she zoned out of that conversation as she already knew everything she was saying. Instead she looked for the tall, dark haired boy who would one day destroy the world. She couldn't see him.

'Ginny, Ginny!' She was pulled abruptly out of her daydream by Isolde waving a hand in front of her face.

'Come on. We don't want to be late for Potions. Although I don't think we'd lose points. Old Sluggy has a lot of favouritism over his old house.' Ginny sighed, looking down at her half-eaten toast and vowed to make sure to eat more. Her body had been skin and bones in the mirror that morning.

Heaving her bag over her shoulder, she followed the others back down to the dungeons. Potions took place in the same classroom she would have it in in the future. Spying a friendly looking Gryffindor girl sitting by herself at the front of the class, she walked over and sat down.

'Er, excuse me,' said the girl staring at her tie. 'I'm afraid this seat's taken.' Her expression clearly expressed her distaste at having a Slytherin in such close proximity. Ginny got up, a bit upset and angry. So it was going to be like that. Evangeline waved her over to the spare seat next to her.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'I don't know. I thought I might sit next to that girl but she told me to go away,' Ginny replied watching another Gryffindor sit down next to the girl and them both turn and stare disdainfully at her. 'What's their problem?'

Evangeline laughed, shaking her head. 'Honey, you should probably know one or two things about the houses. 1. Gryffindor and Slytherin do not get along. I wouldn't attempt making friends with them. Bunch of arrogant, stuck up idiots the lot of them.' Ginny was surprised. That was how the Gryffindors normally described the Slytherins. She had always thought that it was the Slytherins who were proud and haughty, but they had been rather pleasant to her since she arrived and thinking back to her time, she realised that the Gryffindors were just as bad. They never attempted to be civil to the Slytherins. Ginny felt ashamed of her former house.

'Our house normally is quite friendly towards Ravenclaw; they, at least, are clever. Hufflepuff are pretty stupid. Normally, we just to stick to ourselves. We may seem quite cold from the outside but Slytherins will always protect their own. Think of us as your second family.' _I don't have a first family anymore_, Ginny started to think but just then she was interrupted by a boy entering the classroom. He tall, with dark, wavy hair, cold, grey eyes and sharp features. Tom Riddle.

**First chapter up! Yeah! Everyone who reads this knows what to do….REVIEW!**


End file.
